


Angel With A Shotgun

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Earp Curse (Wynonna Earp), Angst, BAMF Waverly Earp, Blood, F/F, First Meetings, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: Waverly Earp made a promise to Wynonna and Rosita, it was a promise she intended to keep.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Angel With A Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is my latest wayhaught story 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

The sun settled on the horizon, the sun shining between the skyscrapers. The stench of blood and burning metal in the air as Waverly Earp sat there. Blood seeping through her fingers as her hand clutched her side. Waverly’s clothes were torn from knife cuts, she had a fresh cut to the cheek and her bottom lip was cut. Dirt and dried mud in her hair and on her clothes as she sat there breathing heavier.

Hearing movement nearby Waverly looked up as her oldest sister Willa Earp advanced on her with her gun drawn. Waverly turned her gaze back onto the sun, which was slowly setting, this was how her story ends. In the dirt on the battlefield outside the city; with only her family’s old revolver in her hand and 1 last round left in the chamber. She could hear Wynonna’s voice in the distance but that was impossible; Wynonna was dead and gone as was Rosita.

Waverly Earp’s life had been once rich and happy; she had a sister she had adored and a sister-in-law who was her best friend. But then Wynonna and her wife were brutally murdered, and their daughter Alice had been taken. Waverly vowed on Wynonna’s deathbed that she would get Alice back and make Bobo and Willa pay and it was a promise she planned on keeping.

Wincing as she clutched her side Waverly looked down at the wound in her side which was bleeding profusely, and she looked to Willa who was advancing on her. Willa was no doubt upset that Waverly had killed her beloved Bobo Del Rey and had saved Alice. Waverly had left Alice with Gus with the promise that she would come back for her niece, it was a promise though that she was unable to keep.

Willa limped her way closer; blood drenching her expensive suit after receiving 3 bullet wounds from Waverly. Willa stood over Waverly with her gun drawn, looking at the gun Waverly smiled to herself as she leaned back against the concrete wall. Willa kept the gun aimed down at Waverly’s, the barrel pointing directly at Waverly’s forehead “You’ve ruined everything!” Willa sneered venomously.

Scoffing derisively as she looked at her sister, Waverly winced as she clutched her side tighter “You murdered Wynonna and kidnapped your own niece” Waverly spat through clenched teeth. Her hair a mess and sticking to the blood and sweat on her neck which had specks of dirt and dried mud on it. Willa snorted as she shook her head “Alice was mine, I’m the mother she deserves!”

Waverly glanced at the gun before levelling her gaze on her sister who was standing over her holding the gun “You and Bobo couldn’t conceive?” she asked with a layer of sarcasm before smirking “Oh yeah, I forgot” she giggled “Your beloved husband was shooting dust!” Waverly knew it was dangerous to taunt her sister but, in this case, she felt it was justified to mock her traitorous sister.

Shaking her head Willa ran her tongue over her lips “Who cares now anyway, I’ll find my niece and claim her as my daughter” she pulled the hammer back on the gun and gripped it tight with both hands “Any last words?” she asked with a gleam of victory on her face.

“Only this…” Waverly answered as she looked into Willa’s eyes and tilted her head to the side as she continued “That guns out of ammo” she said. Willa snorted in response, disbelieving her sister’s words as she pressed the trigger, but her victory was short lived as the gun dry fired. Waverly’s lips curled into a smile as she aimed her family’s revolver towards her oldest sister and pulled the hammer back as Willa paled.

“Eat shit… shit eater” Waverly growled as she pulled the trigger and the gun fired. Blood exploded from the back of Willa’s head as the gun tore through her skull and through her brain as her body fell back and landed in the mud. Sighing in relief Waverly’s right arm lowered the now empty gun before she sagged completely, her body leaning to the side as the darkness enveloped her.

 _‘Alice… I’m sorry’_ was the last thoughts Waverly had as she lost consciousness.

She made a promise, but it was a promise she could not keep.

** 3 Weeks Later – Purgatory: **

Gus and Alice were waiting at the local bus station as the bus pulled to a sudden stop, Gus was holding the little girl in her arms as they watched the doors of the bus open. Soon the passengers slowly began to step off the bus, Gus eagerly waiting for sight of her niece only to be made disappointed as with every passenger that stepped off; there was no sign of her beloved niece.

Alice wrapped her tiny arms around Gus’s shoulders, worried her Aunt Waverly was not coming back like she had promised. Soon though the last passenger stepped off the bus and Alice’s face lit up as her eyes landed on the familiar sight of Waverly Earp “Auntie Aves” Alice cheered as she reached her arms out. Waverly smiled as she stood there holding her bags, her right arm in a sling as she was still healing from the wounds.

Clutching her duffel bag Waverly walked over to Alice and Gus before setting the bag down. Gus gently handed Alice over to Waverly who tearfully pulled Alice into her arm and peppered her face with kisses. Gus smiled to herself as she watched Waverly tearfully reunite with Alice who withed and struggled to get away from her aunts kisses but laughed, nonetheless.

Pulling apart Waverly went to grab her duffel bag, but Gus got to it first leaving Waverly to carry Alice. Alice buried her face in her Aunt’s neck and sniffled, missing her mothers but happy to have her Aunt Waverly back. Waverly hugged her niece tight as she followed Gus out to the red Ford Pickup truck outside the bus station and settled Alice into the passenger seat before Gus pulled her aside.

“Bobo… Willa?” Gus asked not knowing what had happened after Waverly had dropped off Alice with her.

Waverly looked at Alice who was in the passenger seat clutching her bear, looking back to Gus; Waverly nodded her head “They won’t be hurting anyone, ever again” she said as she turned away.

“What about Bulshar?” Gus asked and Waverly tensed up, Bulshar Clootie being a notorious mob boss of a powerful family in the city that Bobo was working for.

Looking back at Gus, Waverly shook her head “Bulshar is not my concern; Alice is my main concern now” Waverly’s tone made it clear that it was not open to debate.

Gus nodded her head and Waverly smiled as she turned away only to slam into somebody solid “I’m sorry” Waverly said as she blushed only to freeze suddenly “Wow” she whispered as her eyes widened.

Before her was the most beautiful redhead she had ever laid eyes on, swallowing heavily Waverly cleared her throat “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you” she said.

The redhead smiled as she removed her Stetson “No need to apologize, not everyday I run into somebody so beautiful” the redhead replied with a wink causing Waverly’s cheeks to warm considerably.

“Good morning Sheriff Haught” Gus greeted as she leaned against the driver’s seat of the pickup truck.

“Morning” The redhead parroted but keeping her gaze on Waverly “Nicole Haught” she introduced herself.

 _“Of course, it is”_ Waverly’s lip curled into a smirk as she tipped her head forward in a polite bob “Waverly Earp” she introduced.

Nicole and Waverly shook hands for a moment before Nicole turned and walked away with a promise to see Waverly again.

Waverly smiled to herself as she climbed into the car as Gus turned on the engine, the radio blaring as Gus drove them back to the farm.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting till' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Wynonna once called Waverly ‘Her Angel’ But her war was now over. Wynonna and Rosita were avenged, and Alice was safe.

Now… It was Waverly’s time to live her life.

Maybe that life will include Nicole Haught.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the story.


End file.
